It's like you're my mirror
by Dracula-Smile
Summary: /Suite de "Sex and love and guns light a cigarette"/ à lire absolument avant cette fic !/ 4 ans plus tard, Draw vit le parfait idylle avec Louis néanmoins le patron est prêt à tout pour récupéré ce qu'il lui appartient...Car Draw est tout. "Elle était son miroir, son reflet, celui qu'il était avant d'avoir était endommagé... "
1. Prologue

**IMPORTANT : Suite de « Sex and love and guns light cigarette » lire la première partie avant celle la pour plus de compréhension !**

**/!\ Ce qui peut être dit dans ce chapitre n'est en aucun cas le reflet de mon jugement ou mes mots, je ne fais que retranscrire un univers qui aurait pu faire du patron ce qu'il est à nos yeux !**

**Coucou les filles ! Bon binh à la fin j'ai pas tenu un mois xD ! Ici commence une nouvelle aventure 4 ans après l'épilogue de la partie 1 !**

**MERCI A MA SUPER BETA DE SUBSTITUTION **_**SWEET INKSANITY **_** NNYYAAHHH 3**

_« It's like you're my mirror »_

_PROLOGUE :_

**Décembre 1990 :**

« Maman ? »

_Le silence._

« Maman ? T'es où ? »

Le petit garçon ouvrit porte après porte dans le but de retrouver sa mère.

« Maman ? J'ai besoin de toi, pour un exercice de... »

Le garçon stoppa son discours en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre à coucher de ses parents, des bruits qu'il ne pouvait interpréter pour son jeune âge s'échappaient de la pièce close. Il attrapa la poignée, trop curieux de savoir pourquoi sa mère ne lui répondait pas et ouvrit cette dernière.

Il n'osa pas faire un pas de plus quand son regard rencontra les deux corps nus entrelacés sur le lit, le corps dévêtue de sa mère chevauchant un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas en soufflant des syllabes qui n'avaient aucun sens.

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche le spectacle qui lui était offert le subjuguant complètement, à vrai dire le pauvre garçon ne savait pas s'il fallait fuir comme son corps lui criait de faire ou rester là, à observer les deux corps se mouvoir.

Il était fasciné par la peau laiteuse de sa mère où la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet créait des ombres orangées et accentuées sur les monts et vallées de sa féminité.

Il n'avait jamais vu le corps nu d'une femme. Du haut de ses 6 ans et demi, sa mère ne lui avait jamais permis de l'apercevoir nue, bien trop pudique pour cela, enfin c'est ce que le petit garçon pensait jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit. Néanmoins, cette nuit-là le petit garçon comprit qu'il vouerait sa vie à la beauté du corps féminin.

Dans un dernier cri, la silhouette tout en courbe de sa mère tomba sur le corps grassouillet de l'inconnu.

« Maman...je... » bafouilla le petit garçon toujours troublé par la nudité des deux protagonistes enlacés sur le lit.

Sa mère ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Putain de merde ! Octave qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Merde, tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison quand je t'ai payé, pétasse ! »

Sa mère ne releva pas, se contentant de se soulever brusquement du corps du client sur lequel elle était encore allongée et d'attraper le peignoir en satin sombre au bord du lit, avant d'attraper le petit Octave par la main en jurant contre son « putain de gosse ».

Le traînant jusqu'à la cuisine, Octave entendit cependant l'homme quitter le petit appartement dans le 19eme arrondissement de Paris en claquant avec fermeté la porte miteuse.

Sa mère finit par le lâcher en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur la petite chaise de jardin dépareillée avec la petite table récupérée dans le bar en face de l'immeuble, puis se dirigea vers la minuscule fenêtre à côté de l'évier en attrapant son paquet de clope _mentho tip_ au passage et d'en allumer une en la portant à sa bouche.

Une douce odeur de menthe et de tabac se répandit dans la pièce étroite.

« Pas un mot à ton père Octave, c'est compris ? » souffla-t-elle avec anxiété en observant toujours l'extérieur enneigé.

Le petit Octave, leva ses yeux de ses genoux, toujours gêné par ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre et porta son regard sur sa mère.

Elle avait l'air fatiguée, elle avait perdu son sourire et ses jolies joues roses, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, depuis que son père avait perdu son boulot et qu'il ne rentrait plus à 18 heure comme avant. Cependant sa mère restait l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait eu la chance de voir dans sa courte vie, aucune des mères de ses amis n'arrivaient à la cheville de la sienne, même maintenant. Elle gardait sa sublime chevelure flamboyante d'un roux des plus vifs et ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les océans qu'il avait pu voir sur la télé microscopique grésillante dans le salon.

Mais aussi bleus que les siens, on lui avait souvent dit qu'il ressemblait à son père, pourtant personne ne pouvait contester qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère.

« Promis je ne dirais rien, Maman. »

« Bien. »

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, continuant à tirer sur la cigarette bientôt terminée. Elle disparut juste après pour aller changer les draps et prendre une douche.

Octave avait depuis longtemps oublié ses devoir alors que le manque d'affection se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, avant sa mère le regardait, elle lui souriait même... Elle lui faisait des câlins et le couvrait de baisers comme toutes les mamans, mais plus depuis la perte d'emploi.

Octave détestait son père pour ça... Et pour autre chose aussi.

En parlant de lui, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Son père rentra dans la pièce en titubant se rattrapant de justesse au canapé troué.

Sa mère réapparu aussitôt, habillée et lavée plaquant sur son visage le plus charmant des sourires, le plus _factice_ des sourires.

Elle se précipita vers son mari, attrapant le pack de bière qu'il avait à la main pour le mettre au frigo pour revenir directement lui délasser ses chaussures et lui apporter un verre d'eau avec une aspirine.

« C'est pour ton mal de tête, amour »

Intonation fausse dans ce monde de mensonge dans lequel ils étaient tous enfermés.

Son père ne répondit pas se contentant, d'attraper le verre pour en boire une gorgée avant de le jeter au sol violemment.

« C'est dégueulasse, je veux pas de cette merde ! » laissa-t-il échapper de sa voix pâteuse et désagréable, son haleine empestant l'alcool.

« Excuse-moi Octave, je ne t'en donnerai plus. »

Oui, le petit garçon portait le même prénom que son père, il y a quelques temps encore il en était fier à présent il ne rêvait que d'une chose en porter **un autre**.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla pour ramasser le verre brisé, ses doigts délicats laissant échapper le sang sous le verre tranchant.

Rouge sur blanc, _à vomir._

Son père profita de l'inattention de sa femme pour se lever et la poussa d'un coup de pied violant, pour dégager le chemin.

Octave baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui serraient avec force son jean trop large alors qu'un glapissement de douleur sortait des lèvres ourlées de sa mère.

Le verre cassé avait entaillé ses genoux délicats.

On entendit un grand « boom » retentir de la chambre où son père avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt.

Et là...

Le cauchemar recommença.

« CHRISTINA BOUGE TON CUL DE SALOPE ET VIENS VOIR CE QUE JE VIENS DE TROUVER ! » Brailla-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Le corps de sa mère au sol se figea.

Comme pétrifiée, elle leva le regard vers son fils toujours assit dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon en aussi piteux état.

Elle pleurait. Il n'avait jamais vu sa maman pleurer.

Elle se leva alors doucement, craintive, son père la traitant toujours de tous les noms dans la pièce d'à côté perdant patience. Pourtant elle se dirigea d'abord vers son fils, s'accroupissant pour lui faire face sur la chaise basse.

« Je suis désolée, chaton... »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, en l'embrassant avec force, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur ses cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quelques mois auparavant.

« Tellement désolée... »

Puis elle le laissa là, seul, rejoignant son mari dans la pièce qui faisait face au garçonnet, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Comme pour cacher au monde les horreurs qui se déroulaient dans cette pièce, mais surtout à son fils.

Octave ne bougea pas de cette chaise pendant des heures.

Présent sans vraiment l'être dans la pièce des malheurs, grâce aux bruits...

Oui, les bruits... les meubles jetés à travers la pièce se brisant contre les murs, les hurlements, les supplications, les pleurs et les cris d'effrois et enfin les suffocations, avant le _silence._

_La porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant son père sortir de la pièce les jointures de ses mains blanche a l'extrême comme s'il avait forcé sur quelque chose, jusqu'à la rupture._

Perdu, il regarda son fils qui lui faisait face, sans dire un mot, complètement dessoûlé tout d'un coup.

« Octave, prends tes affaires on se casse de cette putain de baraque ! »

Son père récupéra sa veste en cuir sur le porte manteau à l'entrée.

« Putain octave grouille toi ! »

Le petit garçon complètement sonné n'avait pas esquissé un geste.

« Putain de gosse à la con ! » gueula-t-il dans l'appartement silencieux.

Il fonça sur le gamin apeuré l'attrapant avec violence au poignet et le traîna hors de l'immeuble avant de le jeter sur le siège arrière de la vieille voiture.

« Attache ta ceinture on se casse de là gamin ! »

Il enclencha le moteur, démarrant en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus presque lisses sur le verglas et la neige grise par la pollution.

« Père, où est ce qu'on va ? »

Il ne l'avait jamais appelé papa.

« Je sais pas Gamin... »

« Et... Maman... »

« Ta putain de mère ne vient pas avec nous. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Un ricanement las et sans substance.

« Elle ne peut pas. »

La voiture roulant à toute vitesse disparue sur l'autoroute, imperceptible entre les autres véhicules et la neige qui recouvrait de son manteau blanc et pur, la _saleté _de ce monde pendant un temps.

**Juillet 1999, Dans le sud de la France :**

Octave porta la cigarette à sa bouche, tirant une latte longue, presque indécente avant d'embrasser la jeune femme blonde qui lui faisait face, partageant le goût du tabac sur leurs langues entremêlées, la fumée embaumant l'espace clos de leurs corps à moitié nus sur le lit, léchant leurs nez avec lenteur et érotisme.

« Putain Joh, je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus ! »

La dite Joh, gémit dans la bouche de l'adolescent ténébreux qui l'embrassait avec ardeur... Seigneur jamais un homme ne l'avait embrassée comme ça.

Octave poussa la jeune fille contre le matelas en laissant courir ses mains sur le corps pulpeux s'attardant sur les formes généreuses avec lascivité, s'imprégnant de la chair dessinant de ses doigts le corps alanguis contre lui qui le suppliait d'aller le plus vite.

Il ne voulait pas aller plus vite, il aimait trop le contact de la chair sous ses doigts pour arrêter, la chaleur qui en émanait et le parfum suave de leur excitation mutuelle laissant un arôme musqué sur sa langue.

Laissant sa langue dériver sur la poitrine émergente du corset à moitié défait, il titilla la peau pâle de multiples suçons.

Perdu dans son monde de sensations Octave n'entendit pas la porte dans l'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer brusquement !

« PETIT CON TU SAIS PAS DANS QUELLE MERDE TU M'AS FOUTU ! »

La voix qu'il connaissait par cœur et l'écœurait au plus haut point, retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Il se releva en prenant son temps, retirant son perfecto en cuir noir pour le porter sur les épaules de l'adolescente. Il récupéra sa clope encore allumée sur la table de chevet et tira dessus avant d'enfin se diriger vers le salon.

« Quoi ? »

« COMMENT CA QUOI ? C'EST TOI QUI A DIT A ANTOINE DE NE PLUS ME SERVIR D'ALCOOL OU PAS ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. J'en ai ras le cul de venir payer ta putain de caution de merde au commissariat à cause de tes bastons dans les bars, connard. »

Octave ne se permettait ce genre de langage avec son père que depuis peu.

A vrai dire depuis qu'il avait comprit...

Lorsque son père l'avait entraîné dans un road trip interminable de plus d'un an, dépensant toutes leurs économies dans l'essence, l'alcool et la bouffe discount, Octave avait été tenu pour responsable, de tout, absolument _tout ._

_« C'est de ta faute si elle est morte crevard de bâtard ! »_

_Le coup de pied se porta sur le corps frêle et amaigrit de l'enfant de 7 ans allongé au sol et couvert de bleu._

_« Je suis désolé Papa » pleurait-il dans une supplique déchirante espérant que son père arrête cette torture devenue presque constante au cours de l'année qui c'était écoulée._

_L'adulte cracha sur le visage dissimulé sous les petites mains écorchées._

_« Tu n'es qu'une merde tu m'entends une pauvre merde ! »_

_Alors il le frappait jusqu'à ce que le gosse s'évanouisse et ne perçoive plus la douleur._

_Après ce voyage interminable son père s'était arrêté à Marseille, enchaînant petit boulot sur petit boulot, ne les gardant jamais bien longtemps à cause de ses problèmes d'alcool, multipliant les prêts et donc les taxes qu'il n'arrivait pas à rembourser, obligeant Octave à faire des petits boulots au noir après l'école pour au moins garder le taudis dans lequel ils vivaient._

« PARLE MOI SUR UN AUTRE TON GAMIN SANS MOI TU NE SERAIS PAS LA PUTAIN ! »

Octave ne répondit rien se contentant de regarder son père ivre mort déblatérer des conneries sans aucun sens.

Johanna, enfin Joh, sortit de la chambre alertée par les cris. S'approchant d'Octave elle s'accrocha à son t-shirt noir.

Le père, laissa tomber le combat de regard avec son fils pour se concentrer sur l'adolescente qui avait surgit de la chambre.

« Oh regarde-moi ça ! Tu te tape des petites putes pendant que je me tue à la tâche pour te faire bouffer sale mioche ! » Cracha-t-il avec dédain.

« Cependant Gamin, je veux bien te pardonner si tu me laisse me la taper un coup, t'es d'accord ? »

Octave fit lâcher son t-shirt a la jeune fille en lui disant de sortir de l'appartement avec discrétion. Ce qu'elle fit.

Un ricanement gras, **à vomir**.

« Voilà que tu joues les princes charmants mon garçon, tu sais ça ne changera rien, si tu veux la baiser tu n'as qu'à la frap... »

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de poing le fit tomber au sol.

« Putain de fumier de fils de pute ! Je devrai t'appeler plus souvent comme ça gamin, après tout ta mère n'était qu'une putain, une sale pute » ricana-t-il en enlevant du dos de sa main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche écorchée.

Octave hurla en se jetant sur son père, le frappant de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises, cassant nez et mâchoire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

L'homme sous lui n'arrêtant pas de rire, comme libéré, l'énervant au plus haut point.

Les coups continuaient à pleuvoir, toujours plus forts toujours plus violents alors que son père avait arrêté de se débattre, complètement défiguré sous la violence de son fils.

Violence destructrice.

Aveuglé par la colère, la violence et la détresse, la peau du visage de son bourreau de toujours étant trop à vif pour être encore frappé, il attrapa la tête au niveau des oreilles avant de la projetait violemment contre le sol.

_Un craquement morbide. Le sang ruisselant entre ses doigts._

Octave s'écarta brusquement du corps immobile qui faisait face.

_Putain..._

Il porta ses mains à son visage et bloqua un cri dans sa bouche en sentant le liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrir ses joues.

Des spasmes violents lui coupèrent la respiration alors qu'il rendait tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac près du corps sans vie.

_Putain qu'avait-il fait ?_

Tournant décisif, dans un univers déjà souillé, par la violence et la haine.

Il se rappela alors quelque chose que sa mère avait tant essayé de préserver en fermant cette satanée porte.

_De longs doigts fins, surmontant une main délicate couverte de coupures, inerte sur le sol salle de la chambre parentale, visible derrière le corps crispé de son père _**meurtrier**_._

Alors, Il Hurla.

**Septembre 2014, Paris :**

« PUTAIN TATIANA OU EST-CE QU'ELLE EST ? »

La prostituée ne répondit pas.

Recroquevillée contre un mur, elle n'osait bouger de peur que les coups reprennent.

« Je suis tellement désolée Patron... je ne voulais que votre bien, le votre et celui des filles. »

Il balança le fauteuil hors de prix sur le mur à côté d'elle.

« FOUTAISES PUTAIN ! »

Elle glapit en essayant de confondre son corps avec le mur froid.

Octave croyait devenir fou.

Il l'avait enfin trouvée... cette chose qu'il avait tant cherchée...

Cette chaleur qu'il désirait plus que tout, qu'il avait goûté du bout des doigts il y a de ça si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait même plus à en rêver.

_« TU VIENS DE TOUT DÉTRUIRE CONNASSE TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE HEIN ? »_

_Frénétique et incontrôlable, il se dirigea vers le boudoir, ce boudoir où _**elle **avait été si belle, si femme, un corps qu'il avait voulu chérir où il aurait voulu s'oublier...

Ouvrant le tiroir, il attrapa le flingue chargé, en ne contrôlant plus les tremblements de ses doigts.

Tatiana pleura de plus belle en l'apercevant, elle rampa jusqu'à son maître et lui attrapa l'ourlet de son pantalon.

« Je t'en prie... je t'aime ne me fais pas ça, j'ai fait ça pour nous elle allait tout détruire... mon amour »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ! »

Il repoussa la prostituée d'un coup de pied, avant de braquer l'objectif meurtrier sur cette dernière.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû me défier... »

Un dernier cri, une balle se logeant au centre des yeux marins.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement alors que plusieurs de ses filles pénétraient dans la pièce. Elles crièrent et pleurèrent en essayant de réveiller leur sœur.

Mais rien elle n'était plus.

Le patron ne dit plus rien, se contentant de les congédier à leurs taches habituelles d'un mouvement de main.

Comme toujours personne ne protesta... à quoi bon protester, ce n'était qu'un animal, une bête sans cœur ni âme tuant de sang-froid et frappant sans peine, à l'image du monstre qui l'avait engendré...

Un monstre ne pouvait créer qu'un monstre après tout...

Il contacta quelqu'un par texto, ne se souciant même plus du corps mort, ni du sang coulant jusqu'à ses chaussures vernies... bientôt elle ne serait plus là.

Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire...

**La **retrouver, la faire revenir -même contre son gré-, et la posséder à nouveau.

Lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui une fois pour toutes.

**Draw** était sa propriété, sa muse, sa lumière son idylle, sa perte...

C'est pour ça qu'il la retrouverait même si cela lui prenait des années...

_Elle était son miroir, son reflet celui qu'il était, avant d'avoir été endommagé..._

_**« Cause I don't wanna lose you now**__**  
><strong>__**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**__**  
><strong>__**The biggest! that sat in my heart**__**  
><strong>__**Is a space that now you hold**__**  
><strong>__**Show me how to fight for now**__**  
><strong>__**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**__**  
><strong>__**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**__**  
><strong>__**You were right here all along**__**  
><strong>__**It's like you're my mirror**__**  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't get any bigger**__**  
><strong>__**With anyone else beside me**__**  
><strong>__**And now it's clear as this promise**__**  
><strong>__**That we're making**__**  
><strong>__**Two reflections into one**__**  
><strong>__**Cause it's like you're my mirror**__**  
><strong>__**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me »**_

_**Justin Timberlake-Mirror**_

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapitre 1:Prémonition

**Merci à ma petite Joh pour la correction ;) 3**

Chapitre 1 :

_**Prémonition **_

_**Somewhere in the end we're all insane  
>To think that light ahead can save us from this grave<br>That's in the end of all this pain**__  
><em>

_-_** House on a Hill ~ The Pretty Reckless**

_Elle ne voit rien, à vrai dire tout est noir, une étendue d'obscurité sans forme ni relief, aucun éclat juste la fin l'oubli la mort..._

_Elle marche elle n'a pas vraiment de but, elle est aveugle, juste ses pas résonnent sur la surface indéchiffrable._

_Elle panique, elle veut juste une étincelle, un artifice, un éclat, juste trouver ce qu'elle cherche, elle le sent elle doit trouver quelque chose, __**quelqu'un**__._

_Mais elle ne voit pas, elle ne sait pas...courir, crier, continuer arrêter, mourir, encore chercher ? Elle ne sait pas, tout simplement pas..._

_« Maman ! »_

_Une voix, fluette, douce, angélique, une petite fille._

_« Maman, j'ai besoin de toi me laisse pas ! »_

_La voix pleure, elle la supplie, mais elle ne sait pas où aller._

_Elle tourne, chavire, elle n'a pas de repère, elle sent ses larmes se déverser sous ses yeux elle doit la trouver mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi..._

_« Maman c'est toi ? »_

_Elle se tourne, enfin la lumière, juste un fil..._

_Il y a un corps, frêle, presque squelettique._

_Une enfant, la voix._

_Elle ne voit pas son visage, tout est dissimulé derrière une masse de boucle sombre, presque __**noire, toujours noir...**_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as abandonné, hein maman pourquoi ? »_

_Le petit fantôme, relève la tête._

_Une fêlure, un miroir, un reflet disparu depuis longtemps..._

_C'est son nez, sa bouche, sa peau diaphane mais ce ne sont pas ses yeux..._

_Non, elle a les yeux verts, ceux de la petite fille sont __**bleus**__._

_Un bleu presque unique, elle n'a vu cette couleur qu'une seule fois, dissimulée sous du noir aussi, __**des lunettes noires.**_

_« Ne m'abandonne pas Maman... »_

_Ne m'abandonne pas __**Draw**__ ..._

**4ans après l'épilogue :**

Draw se réveilla brusquement, le souffle court et la peau moite.

Tout était si trouble, une pointe lumineuse dans un nuage d'encre. Elle tourna la tête comme tous les matins vers le côté droit du lit.

Une masse de boucles sombres, une peau mate, un bras finement musclé passé au dessus des draps comme pour chercher une once de fraîcheur dans cette chaleur suffocante.

**Louis.**

Tout allait bien, elle était à la maison, seulement à la maison.

La jeune femme retomba sur le lit avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Elle faisait souvent des cauchemars, des rêves sombres tachés de sang mais jamais comme celui-là c'était bien trop perturbant, pour elle, pour sa fragilité.

Elle n'essaya pas de se rendormir, à quoi bon après tout, elle n'y arriverait sûrement pas.

C'était dans ces moments, de silence, de solitude dans un certain sens; qu'elle se rendait compte du chemin parcouru...

Tout avait changé en 4 ans, absolument tout.

Elle avait eu son bac, n'avait pas continué ses études – le système scolaire l'horripilait tellement- avait trouvé un petit boulot de serveuse dans un bar branché qui rémunérait assez bien.

Juste une vie banale, sans extravagance, sans douleur ni souffrance, et dieu que cela pouvait être bon !

D'autre chose par contre était bien plus bouleversante, Louis avait eu besoin d'un logement prés de sa FAC D'économie et l'appartement de Draw était seulement à quelques pâté de maison, il avait fini par se retrouver chez elle, et quoi de mieux pour un jeune couple que de vivre à deux n'est-ce pas ? Surtout pour une fille comme elle, elle avait besoin d'une routine d'un repère, un point d'encrage pour ne pas sombrer et Louis était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ce genre de garçon qui ne change pas, qui reste tendre, doux et gentil, même lors des passades sombres, les pleurs les cris, les crises la douleur ingérable, et lui, toujours **lui**, toujours présent dans sa tête, sur sa peau, dans son corps, dans son être...

A vrai dire elle évitait d'y penser, plus elle niait, mieux c'était... Mais rien n'y faisait c'était là, dans son cœur, les battements traîtres, l'adrénaline en passant dans une rue sombre, l'odeur d'une cigarette mentholée...

Pour ça, non rien n'y faisait... Malgré les changements radicaux dans sa vie, le soutien mutuel d'un homme qui l'aimait bien plus que de raison...

Quand il s'agissait de **Lui**, elle redevenait cette adolescente de 17 ans, perdue, vide insensible qui avait su trouver dans un monstre, une bête, un éclat de son propre reflet bousillé...

Un appel à l'aide, un souffle de vie, l'éclat dans l'obscurité... Elle n'avait jamais pu l'expliquer, cette attirance malsaine, cet oubli dans la douleur, ce plaisir dans la brutalité, cet amour dans la haine...

Rien n'avait de sens et rien ne pouvait bouger.

_Figé, imprégné, tatoué..._

L'adulte qu'elle était aujourd'hui, sociable, souriante...

Carapace impénétrable de mensonges refoulés, de douleur atténuée , juste un ramassis de conneries, fausse réalité, inconscient dissimulé sous des couches fourbes, destructrices de mensonges.

**Elle était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, et pourtant rien ne la dissuadait d'arrêter.**

Pour elle-même un bonheur construit sur des mensonges était bien plus agréable, que la perpétuelle mutilation de ses pensées qu'elle s'était infligée plus jeune.

Draw reporta son regard sur la masse de boucles lourdes et sombres à côté d'elle...

Le remord, voilà la croix qu'elle devait porter à présent... Elle ne méritait pas un garçon comme Louis, lui, ne méritait pas ce qu'elle lui faisait subir silencieusement.

Elle porta sa main jusqu'à la chevelure rebelle, dégageant quelques boucles d'un mouvement de doigt pour caresser la nuque de l'endormi.

« J'espère qu'un jour, tu la trouveras... » murmura-t-elle.

Alors, elle se rappela son égoïsme égocentrique.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier un objet aussi lourd de sens...

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent taper directement sur la bague en or blanc qu'elle portait au doigt, comme un signe, un avertissement, un rappel...

**La vérité.**

Elle n'était qu'un monstre, un putain de monstre... Elle crevait d'envie d'enlever l'anneau autour de son doigt, ne supportant plus tout ce que cela représentait, tout ce qu'il reflétait.

Jusqu'à quel point elle était prête à aller pour **oublier.**

**A vomir.**

En sentant des larmes de dégoût lui brûler les yeux, elle retira prestement sa main de la nuque du jeune homme, empêchant le soleil d'illuminer la pierre précieuse.

Draw essaya tant bien que mal de sortir du lit sans faire de bruit, enfin debout, elle ne prit même pas la peine de camoufler son corps nu sous une couverture ou un peignoir déambulant complètement nue jusqu'à la salle de bain.

C'était toujours la même torture de se regarder dans le miroir, une douleur exquise, une brûlure de rappel.

En posant son regard sur le « O » significatif, deux désirs contradictoires vinrent se déchirer dans son esprit, l'un de prendre le premier rasoir qu'elle trouverait pour découper, mutiler ou arracher cette parcelle de peau qui l'obligeait à être sincère avec elle-même ou la caresser, la dessiner du bout des doigts, pour attiser la douce chaleur de son désir inavouable.

En se faisant violence, elle s'obligea à arrêter ce manège meurtrier, commandant à ses mains d'attraper la pince sur le comptoir du lavabo plutôt que de toucher sa peau.

Elle attrapa ses longues mèches brunes les attachants en haut de son crâne pour éviter de les mouiller.

Réglant la température, elle se glissa doucement sous le jet.

L'eau chaude n'aida pas au contraire, enfermée dans sa cage transparente, la vapeur emplissant l'antre, laissant un voile humide sur sa peau avant même que l'eau ne la touche, elle ne put que répondre à l'appel du désir qui palpitait entre ses cuisses, en laissant les souvenirs liés au tatouage sur son bassin, envahir son esprit .

Draw laissa glisser sa main le long de son buste, dérivant en cercle légers sur l'encre sombre avant de descendre plus bas pour tirer doucement sur sa toison, envoyant une nuée de picotement directement en son centre nerveux. Haletant doucement, elle laissa ses doigts caresser son bourgeon ultra sensible, laissant son plaisir enhardit noyer toute pensée négative.

Perdue dans son plaisir, elle ne réagit pas directement quand un souffle froid caressa son épine dorsale.

Deux mains sombres vinrent se poser sur son ventre plat alors qu'un gémissement rauque résonnait à son oreille.

« Putain bébé, tu ne peux pas me torturer comme ça dès le matin... »

L'épaisseur masculine de Louis vint s'incurver directement entre ses fesses, caressant ainsi une zone érogène des plus pécheresses.

Draw ferma les yeux se laissant bercer par les long et doux va et vient contre son dos, alors elle ne résista pas.

Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, laissant la transformation s'opérer comme à chaque fois.

_Pourriture, viciée..._

L'haleine caramélisée de l'espagnol fit place à la mentholée, ses mains s'allongèrent.

Doigts de pianistes abîmés par la torture, le phallus entre ses fesses s'élargit, il était là, prêt d'elle d'une certaine façon.

« Touche moi, je t'en prie... »

« Tout ce que tu veux bébé... »

« Ne parle pas. »

Elle ne voulait pas de sa voix, elle voulait **la voix**.

Louis fit pénétrer ses doigts dans l'antre chaleureux, laissant ses doigts se recouvrir de la liqueur épaisse et suave pour mieux titiller le clitoris enflé de désir avec douceur.

« Plus fort » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un gémissement plaintif.

« Ne sois pas doux, laisse toi aller... »

Sous son ordre Louis amplifia la pression de ses caresses intimes et laissa son autre main se perdre sur un sein avant de l'étreindre avec fermeté...

Oui c'était ça, la violence, cette violence qu'elle voulait.

« Mord moi je t'en prie mord moi ! »

Louis ne dit pas un mot sachant a qu'elle point Draw raffolait de ce mélange subtil entre douleur et plaisir, il aurait tout fait pour la contenter.

Il perça donc la gorge opaline de ses dents, égratignant la peau fine avec la dextérité du connaisseur, il savait comment la contenter.

Pourtant pour Draw ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était pas cette morsure qu'elle voulait, elle voulait celle qui faisait couler le sang, les dents d'un seul homme contre sa chair, un homme qui l'avait repoussée...

Un pincement se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, elle sentit alors les larmes inonder ses yeux sans pouvoir les retenir plus longtemps, le désir ayant complètement déserté son corps aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Louis lâche moi s'il te plaît... »

Il ne l'entendit pas trop concentré a essayer de la faire jouir, il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir.

« Louis, putain, lâche moi... »

Toujours aucune réaction.

Elle commençait à suffoquer, elle avait envie de vomir, elle se **dégouttait**.

« PUTAIN LOUIS LACHE MOI » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle le repoussa brutalement, le faisant retomber violemment contre la surface en plexiglas. Ne lui jetant aucun regard, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre se séchant à peine à l'aide d'une serviette abandonnée sur le sol, avant d'enfiler le premier vêtement venu.

Louis sortit quelques secondes après elle, complètement paniqué.

« Merde, Draw qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Pas maintenant... »

Elle sentait ses mains trembler, frénétique, elle attrapa la pince toujours coincée dans ses cheveux, l'arrachant presque, laissant retomber sa chevelure en vague luxuriante d'onyx au creux de ses reins.

« Putain Draw, dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait ! »

« J'ai dit pas maintenant Louis... »

Elle évitait à tout prit son regard. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte d'entrée...

Elle voulait disparaître loin d'ici, vite.

« Putain Draw ! »

« J'AI DIT PAS MAINTENANT ! »

Elle claqua la porte avec animosité descendant l'escalier à toute jambe, pour disparaître le plus rapidement possible dans la circulation matinale.

La voix de Louis la suivit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la rue...

Elle ne se retourna pas...

**A gerber...**

A suivre...

MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUTE VOS REVIEWS VOUS ETES GENIAUX ! BISOUS =333 !

Dracula-Smile.


	3. Chapter 2: Désillusion

Chapitre 2 : Désillusion

_« And though I screamed and I screamed, well no one came running  
>No I wasn't saved, I wasn't safe from you »<em>

_-_** Under the Water- Pretty Reckless**

Elle marcha un long moment, perdant la notion du temps.

Elle marcha sans but, aucun. Draw laissa ses pieds la guider à travers les boulevards, les places les rues, les ruelles sans pour autant trouver **la** chose qui pourrait la raisonner. Un déclic qui aurait pu lui permettre de tout arranger, de s'excuser, de pouvoir reprendre cette mascarade sans foi ni loi qui l'avait menée jusqu'à cette vie.

La vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir, ou du moins celle qu'elle s'était persuadée d'aimer.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui la dérangeait à présent ?

Draw s'était doutée dès le moment où elle avait dit « oui » à Louis, qu'elle ne pourrait faire marche arrière, qu'elle entrait d'elle même dans des mensonges qui la mèneraient à sa perte...Cependant elle n'aurait jamais prédit la chute aussi tôt, qu'elle soit aussi brutale. en ayant toujours su faire bonne figure...

Elle s'était surestimée, elle n'était pas assez froide et détachée pour mentir à perpétuité. Pour autant, la jeune femme n'était pas prête à tout sacrifier, pas encore, pas cette fois...

Elle trouverait la force d'y retourner, d'inventer un autre mensonge, de sourire, rire, comme elle l'avait fait pendant 4 ans.

Draw jeta un regard rapide à son portable : 22 messages et 10 appels manqués.

Elle n'essaya même pas de les ouvrir, elle savait très bien qui les avait envoyés, et elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler, à lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'une fois encore **elle** était la seule et unique personne coupable dans cette histoire .

Laissant son regard diverger sur l'écran elle vit qu'il était près de 9 heures.

Si elle continuait comme ça elle finirait par être en retard et Dieu savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à se faire engueuler dès le matin !

Voulant se diriger vers la Brasserie, elle releva la tête pour repérer l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

**Un coup de poignard, une douleur froide et cinglante.**

Une porte, **cette** porte.

Plus rien ne bougeait, plus rien ne vivait, à vrai dire même Draw avait arrêté de respirer, projetée dans son passé avec violence.

Alors, même en dehors de ses rêves son inconscient était un putain de fils de pute ?

Il l'avait menée jusque-là, jusqu'à cette foutue porte... rien n'avait changé...Le battant de cette dernière était toujours en aussi piteux état, rouillé jusqu'en son cœur, souillé comme le propriétaire de la bâtisse... La ruelle quant à elle, était toujours aussi sombre, humide et le silence y était toujours Roi.

Draw ne su comment réagir sur le moment, partir en courant le plus loin et le plus vite possible ou oser y toquer pour réaliser enfin ce dont-elle avait réellement besoin ?

Alors, elle resta là un long moment, à fixer un point imaginaire sur l'étendue bronze et verdâtre de rouillure, en espérant au plus profond d'elle-même que quelqu'un finirait par ouvrir la porte pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Pour lui permettre de disparaître, comme elle avait pu le faire la première fois.

Elle devait se ressaisir, plus rien ne la reliait à cet endroit, et en aucun cas elle en était coupable, elle ne serait jamais parti, s'il ne l'avait pas utilisée comme toutes les autres...

_Les autres... _

Draw ricana, même si elle était resté, il ne lui aurait jamais vraiment appartenu...Il était dévoué à son mode de vie, elle, elle l'était à l'**amour.**

Pourtant, elle n'arriva pas à se détourner, la tentation était trop forte, la **douleur **était trop forte, délicieuse.

Un caprice, un délice.

Alors, elle ne résista plus, Draw laissa ses pieds la guider jusqu'à la voûte de pierre qui surplombait le seuil.

_Elle était là, la réalité. Entre ses murs._

La jeune femme laissa glisser ses doigts sur la surface abîmée, écorchant ses mains sur le métal bosselé, sans oser frapper.

Elle avait peur, beaucoup trop peur encore, pour aller jusqu'au bout de son envie la plus profonde.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Draw sursauta en entendant la voix venir de derrière, laissant tomber sa main brusquement elle se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur.

Un vieil homme lui fit face, voûté et décharné par la vie.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Je...je...Voulais, enfin, je... je cherchais à entrer, pour parler au gérant de cette euh...entreprise.. » Bafouilla-t-elle.

Draw comprit son erreur en apercevant une lueur coquine illuminer le regard grisâtre du vieil homme.

« Et bien ma petite dame, ce n'est pas ici que vous le trouverez, il a déménagé il y a de cela près de trois ans, assez bizarrement d'ailleurs, du jour au lendemain tout avait disparu.. »

_La __**désillusion**__, la douleur, le néant._

« Oh.. eh bien merci du renseignement... » souffla-t-elle, incapable de parler, la gorge trop nouée par le chagrin pour cela...

Alors, il avait complètement disparu ? _ Il l'avait oublié ?_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune fille, il y a un club plus loin qui serait ravi de recevoir de nouvelles recrues, vous savez les instituts de charme courent les rues à Paris ! »

Draw rougit violemment.

« Oh, ce n'était pas pour ça, vraiment ! » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

« C'est ça, c'est ça ! Content d'avoir pu vous aider...en espérant vous revoir..dans une tenue plus équivoque, ma toute belle. »

Le vieil homme disparu au coin de la rue en ricanant laissant une Draw pantoise sur le trottoir.

_Détruite..._

_OoOo_

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrives plus tôt ! Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ton service pour empêcher que tu sois virée indéfiniment Draw ! »

Draw était arrivée avec plus de 20 minutes de retard.

Elle avait du faire face à la réalité, il n'y avait qu'elle qui pensait encore à lui, à s'accrocher a un rêve illusoire qui n faisait que l'entraîner vers le bas.

Alors elle avait fait comme à son habitude, elle avait encaissé et s'était obligée à sourire, son cœur s'effritant encore un peu plus pour en vomir bientôt la noirceur.

Lizzie l'avait couvert comme à son habitude.

Lizzie était son opposée, son second pilier. Draw l'avait rencontrée lors de son arrivée comme serveuse à mi-temps au bar. Elle l'avait tout de suite remarquée, **elle**, la fille complètement bousillée, détruite, emplie d'animosité et de noirceur envers le monde qui l'entourait, vu, par l'éclat étincelant de la pureté qui vient d'éclore, rose inoffensive ne possédant pas encore ses épines pour repousser le danger, pour l'intercepter, pour lui **nuire**.

Oui, cette indomptable petite blonde frivole éclatante de beauté avait tout de suite voulu lui parler, la connaître, faire tomber ses barrières.

A vrai dire, Lizzie était à l'origine de la carapace, Draw n'avait pas eu la force de repousser -de détruire- un être aussi lumineux que cette jeune fille qui allait par la force des choses être un des acteurs fatals de sa propre destruction..

Elles étaient devenues amies. Inséparables, complémentaires.

_Elles deviendraient ennemies, intouchables, destructrices._

« Je sais, je suis désolée, Liz, je ferais tout pour ne plus l'être, promis. » Lui répondit-elle doucement.

Lizzie, lui sourit doucement avant de l'enlacer et de repartir rapidement à ses affaires.

La journée se passa calmement, Draw avait éteint son portable pour éviter tout contact avec Louis pour la journée, lui, étant incapable de venir la voir ce jour-là à cause de ses examens.

Le mécanisme de sa vie bien encadrée reprit alors son cours, elle pu sourire, prendre les commandes, sourire encore..

En soirée, Lizzie vint la trouver dehors pendant sa pose clope, les bras chargés de sac poubelles, qu'elle jeta au pied de son amie.

« Tu es arrivée en retard, c'est toi qui va jeter les poubelles ma poule, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! »

Draw ricana en écrasant sa cigarette avec la pointe du pied avant d'attraper un à un les sacs aux sols.

« Je dois me dépêcher d'y aller ma mère m'attends pour son éternel dîner familial du Lundi soir ! » cria Lizzie en commençant à courir vers la première bouche de métro, avant de se retourner brusquement vers son opposée. « Et oh ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te parler aujourd'hui mais j'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ma poule ! Ta petite Liz n'est plus célibataire ! Elle a trouvé un homme à la hauteur de ses attentes, ténébreux et tout le tralala, j'ai hâte de tout t'expliquer, bisous ma belle ! »

Elle disparu peu après sa tirade au coin de la rue.

Draw soupira, fatiguée. Dieu Lizzie était une putain de pile électrique !

Renforçant sa prise sur les sacs, elle se dirigea vers le container à l'arrière de la boutique.

Draw pesta en découvrant que la lumière n'avait toujours pas était rétablie dans la rue à l'arrière.

C'était bien trop sombre la nuit.

Plongée dans l'obscurité, tous ses autres sens étaient décuplés. Elle sentit l'adrénaline s'imprégner de ses membres alors que des pas lents et maîtrisés se firent entendre derrière elle, elle ne se retourna pas, continuant à avancer dans l'obscurité, fouillant du regards la rue dans le but de trouver un échappatoire à la moindre attaque, personne ne venait ici hormis le personnel de l'établissement , et elle était la dernière ce soir-là...

Déposant les poubelles dans le récipient à leur intention, elle lança un bref regard derrière elle.

**Rien.**

Draw laissa échapper l'air qu'elle avait retenu jusque-là avant de reprendre sa route vers le restaurant.

Un bruit dans l'obscurité. Strident, direct, menaçant...

Elle ne chercha pas comprendre, Draw se mit à courir en essayant d'échapper à l'obscurité environnante, elle le savait, **l'absence de lumière était la plus destructrice des armes.**

Ses foulées redoublèrent de vitesse, quand d'autres battements sur le goudron humidifié, par la moiteur nocturne d'un Paris éternellement grisâtre en cette saison retentir derrière elle.

Elle perdait la tête, son cœur martelait à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine l'assourdissant entièrement, brouillant ses sens et sa vue sous l'afflux du sang irrégulier.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent à un virage, la faisant tomber tête la première sur le sol froid, écorchant ses mains jusqu'au sang...

Elle avait atterrit dans une ruelle attenante illuminée par un unique lampadaire à la luminosité jaunâtre et maladive, devenue réconfortante dans la situation où elle se trouvait.

_Douloureux désir, voluptueuse obscurité, passion nocive..._

La lumière qui l'étreignait fut recouverte par une ombre imposante, absorbant la lumière, la détruisant, recouvrant le corps de Draw de cet éternel linceul qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête en permanence.

_La jouissance dans la douleur..._

**« Je t'ai manqué Gamine ? »**

_**La voix.**La fin._

_**A SUIVRE...**_

_**PS : Merci a Sweet Inksanity pour la correction ,e t'aime mon saucisson espagnole ;) ! **_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Résiliation

**_Chapitre 3__ : Résiliation _**

**_**« **_****_You probably thought that I'd never escape_**_  
><em>__Tu pensais probablement que je ne m'en sortirai jamais___  
><em>**_**I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place**_**_  
><em>__Que je serai un rat dans une cage, un esclave en ce lieu___  
><em>**_**You don't know how hard I fought to survive,**_**_  
><em>__Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis battu pour survivre »__

_**Whore ~ In This Moment**_

_Elle hurle à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, elle n'articule même plus, les sons qui sortent de sa bouche ne sont plus qualifiés de mots, ils sont brusques, incompréhensibles et inarticulés…Des rugissements rien de plus._

_Elle n'a plus rien d'humain, roulée en boule contre le carrelage froid, ses ongles arrachant son cuir chevelu à coup de spasmes violent qui font remonter la bile acide jusqu'à sa gorge, elle suffoque et meurt peu à peu alors que la bave s'écoule de ses lèvres livides..._

_La douleur est insupportable, elle a besoin de lui seulement de lui… Alors, elle descend sa main tremblante jusqu'à son bas ventre, imprégnant ses doigts dans la chaire encrée d'une seule lettre significative._

_Ça ne l'aide pas au contraire, ça la brûle, la détruit d'autant plus… Elle à tant besoin de lui…_

_Derrière le martèlement infernal de son cœur, elle perçoit de manière infime une voix crier son prénom, elle a l'air paniquée, mais elle n'arrive pas à lui répondre…_

_Elle ne veut pas lui répondre…_

_Elle préfère souffrir, encore, éternellement, juste pour percevoir encore cette partie d'elle même qui s'efface au fil des crises de plus en plus violentes …_

_Celle qui peut encore aimer…_

_La brume sourde qui l'entoure s'estompe peu à peu, elle essaye de la retenir, elle enfonce ses ongles plus profondément, laissant ses doigts s'imprégner du liquide pourpre mais rien y fait la voix paniquée qui scande la seule syllabe de son prénom prend de l'ampleur jusqu'à entourer son corps chétif et détruit d'une aura chaleureuse qu'elle a toujours voulu possédée…_

_Pourtant à cet instant, elle aurait tout fait pour la détruire, la corrompre et laisser la noirceur qui inonde son être depuis un temps tellement long qu'elle ne peut en définir la source, souiller cette perfection écœurante de bonheur…_

_La vérité…_**C'est qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être sauvée**…

Draw ne paniqua pas en s'éveillant, cela ne servait plus à rien, elle était déjà faite comme un rat.

Rien ne pouvait lui indiquer où il l'avait emmenée après sa perte de connaissance dans cette ruelle isolée derrière le restaurant. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité, prisonnière d'une salle presque vide étant donné l'écho assourdissant qui se profanait dans la pièce à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il lui avait retiré ses vêtements pour la couvrir d'un drap bien trop fin pour la température ambiante. La surface sur laquelle reposait son corps était aussi dure que du bois et l'humidité du sol transperçait la minceur du tissu pour agresser sa peau presque à nu.

« Et bien… nous sommes bien loin du confort de ton ancienne chambre... » laissa-t-elle échapper avec un cynisme à peine voilé.

Un ricanement lui répondit suivit d'un claquement significatif d'un briquet qu'on allume, une flamme bleutée illumina presque instantanément le visage de son geôlier avant de disparaître aussi rapidement ne laissant sur son passage que l'embrasement d'une cigarette entourée de volutes de fumées plus ou moins épaisses.

« Je ne réserve mes quartiers privée qu'à mes invités chaton et non à mes captives ! »

Draw retint au dernier moment son amer ricanement.

_comme si elle avait été un seul instant considérée comme une invitée…_

Elle n'avait été qu'une chose, un objet, dans un harem de filles à la dérive, ressemblantes et identiques.

Un long silence suivit cette interaction, laissant la cigarette se consumer peu à peu entre eux. Cette situation était aux antipodes de la banalité si désirée, pourtant elle ne s'était jamais sentie si paisible.

_Et la réponse était là, sous son nez, il était là, tout simplement._

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Car j'en ai eu assez d'attendre, chaton. »

_Réponse bien trop simple et insuffisante pour son artère mutilée._

Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, ces mots la tuaient et la remplissaient d'un bonheur sans nom, qui l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement.

Elle l'entendit approcher, sa démarche féline et animale reconnaissable entre toute dans sa résonance légère sur le sol humide.

La jeune femme n'esquissa pas un geste, attendant un signe, un geste, qui puisse la délivrer du nœud insoutenable qui compressait sa poitrine.

Elle manqua de pleurer lorsqu'elle sentit les longs doigts calleux se poser sur sa joue pour en dessiner la forme avant de se poser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Draw enveloppa son index de la barrière souple de ses pétales humides, laissant glisser sa langue sur la pulpe dans une caresse sensuelle qui ne faisait que faire remonter à la surface leurs premiers moments.

Un gémissement sourd se répercuta sur les murs vides.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du partir, tu sais à qui tu appartiens ma belle, ton corps ne peux s'empêcher de répondre au mien. »

Elle ne répondit pas instantanément, laissant glisser sa bouche le long du doigt offert mimant un acte bien plus sale qu'ils avaient autrefois partagés sur des draps de soie.

Elle vint attraper de sa main fluette la paume abîmée, l'approchant entièrement de sa bouche pour qu'elle puisse y déposer le plus doux des baisers.

« Tu ne pouvais m'offrir ce dont j'avais besoin, ce dont j'avais toujours désiré… »

« Et que désire tu alors gamine ? »

« L'**amour**, tout simplement »

Le patron arracha brusquement sa main de la sienne, faisant éclater la bulle sensuelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés depuis qu'il s'était approché. Il attrapa violemment sa nuque, broyant cette dernière de la poigne féroce qui lui avait infligé blessures et plaisirs.

A présent leurs front étaient collé l'un à l'autre et la cigarette bien entamée rependait sa cendre à vif sur les plis du drap qui couvraient les jambes de la jeune femme.

« Alors tu te console auprès d'un pauvre con, qui pense pouvoir te sauver ? Putain Gamine, tu le sais autant que moi, tu es souillée jusqu'à la moelle, tu es incapable d'aimer un type comme lui, tu ne peux aimer qu'un homme aussi sale et détruit que toi… »

_Un homme comme lui._

« Tu ne sais rien de moi, **Octave** » Cracha telle en appuyant sur les dernières syllabes.

« Au contraire, Gamine je sais tout absolument tout de toi, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de vice qui construit ta carapace… »

Draw essaya de se dégager de sa poigne en s'appuyant sur le torse de son ravisseur mais la puissance de la prise se raffermit, l'obligeant à voûter les épaules et se recroqueviller encore plus contre la poitrine de son geôlier.

L'autre main du patron jusque là posée sur la cuisse de sa prisonnière vint cueillir la cigarette entre ses lèvres pour la porter à la bouche de sa captive, l'obligeant a tirer une latte douloureusement longue, Il entrouvrit alors la sienne pour absorber la fumée qui circulait entre leurs visages étroitement joint.

« Je ne le répéterais pas encore une fois fillette, tu sais à qui tu appartiens, tu l'as toujours su … »

Sans un autre mot la prise sur la nuque de la jeune femme disparu, la laissant s'écraser durement sur le matelas miteux, suffocante et étourdie par la brume cotonneuse de la nicotine qui imprimait ses poumons.

Le patron se releva doucement, réajustant les manches de sa veste en écrasant la clope entièrement consumée sous son talon.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant à la dérive Octave, Elle s'obstinait à l'appeler par son prénom , elle voulait l'encrer à la réalité et non dans ce monde fantasque dans lequel il essayé de la faire replonger , je suis une adulte, j'ai une vie , un fiancé qui m'attend, tu ne peux plus te permettre de faire irruption dans ma vie ainsi et tout retourner à nouveau, je ne suis plus ta putain de marionnette atrophiée entièrement malléable que tu as connu, je ne suis plus ta chose putain de merde ! »

_Tant de mensonges, toujours des mensonges…_

Elle ne pu voir la mâchoire de son geôlier se contracter avant de laisser place au rictus malsain qui l'avait tant fascinée, cause de l'obscurité qui les recouvraient toujours.

« Tu n'es peut être plus une adolescente,** Draw**, mais tu es toujours une putain de Gamine, une fillette perdue qui s'encre dans un mensonge perpétuel et une quête insoluble du bonheur, tu te paire dans ta propre merde et tu ne perçois pas la réalité, tu es pitoyable gamine, et cela ne changera pas tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de te mentir »

Un filet de lumière éblouit la jeune femme alors que le patron ouvrait la porte avec lenteur, comme pour lui faire savourer et envier la liberté qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Il lui était impossible de respirer sous la rudesse de ses mots.

« Tu la connais cette putain de vérité Draw, elle t'entoure continuellement, tu l'as même encrée sur ta peau, tu es liée à moi d'une façon que jamais tu ne pourras te détacher de moi ou de ton mal être, je suis gravé en toi putain, comme je suis gravé sur ta peau, tu m'appartiens et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais changer ça… »

Il referma la porte emportant toute la signification de ses mots avec lui.

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

_Une barrière de plus, encore._

__Alors, elle hurla à s'en détruire les cordes vocales...__

**A suivre...**

**Bon je sais j'ai disparu a certains temps, pour diverses raison je n'avais plus le cœur a écrire et surtout pas sur SLG...**

**Mais bon me revoilà !:D**

**Cependant je ne promet une publication régulière comme avant... je ne pense pas disparaître de nouveau aussi longtemps, cependant j'ai t_r_ès peu de temps et l'inspiration ce fait plus en plus rare pour cette FF...Ce n'est aucun cas l'histoire en elle même qui reste mon bébé, je l'écris avec tout mon amour et j'espère que ça se sens...**

**Cependant SLG ne m'inspire plus comme avant, Les personnages ce perdent d'une certaines façon le patron arrive toujours a me faire rire mais il n'est plus la source de fantasmes éhonté qu'il était a un certains moments pour moi... néanmoins il compte toujours pour moi et j'espère que la petite flamme resurgira a un moment ou un autre !:D **

**sur ceux, je vous fais de gros bisous ET MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUT VOS COMMENTAIRES VOUS ETES LES MEILLEUR(E)S !**

**Avec Amour,**

**Dracula-Smile. **


End file.
